


Detailing

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Car Wash - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), blowjob, dubcon, handjob, mouthsoaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: Reno doesn’t mind getting dirty - really. He’s just tired of getting yelled at by Tseng for his “unprofessionalism.” So when Roche takes him out for a ride in the wastes and brings him back covered in mud and dust, he isn’t exactly happy. Luckily, Roche has an easy solution that they’ll both enjoy.
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Roche/Tseng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The air was humid - it had rained all day, but the clouds were finally clearing out. Reno could see stars beginning to peek through the mists as he rode the elevator all the way down to the underground parking garage. It was a familiar journey to the SOLDIER’s cycle wing - Roche’s domain. His feet took him there almost automatically at this point. Cool air was rushing through the garage, and Reno took a deep breath, savoring the night breeze.

“Yo, Ro,” Reno grinned as he stepped into the blond’s corner of the garage. Roche was king down here, having set up his own private workspace and completely taken over nearly a quarter of the area. At current, he was kneeling down, checking his tire pressure like he always did before a ride, but upon hearing Reno’s voice, Roche turned and smiled.

“Just in time, Red,” he chuckled as he stood, tossing the pressure gauge onto a nearby workbench and putting his hands on his hips, “You ready to chase some stars?”

Reno snorted and rolled his eyes, but smiled as he stepped up to the bike. Roche was such a dweeb - almost strange to think that this overdramatic dork could be such a hell of a lover after hours.

Reno couldn’t resist the blond’s big smile every time he asked him to come on a bike ride. The SOLDIER asked him nearly every week to meet him in the garage, and Reno said yes each time that he was able. The duo would speed through the streets of Midgar, passing through every possible corner of the city over the months that they played their game. The breathtaking sights alone were worth it - but Roche always offered so much more than just a pretty view. The SOLDIER and Turk had their sexy fun too, exploring each others’ bodies as much as they explored the city. Although the drive was fun, they both always looked forward to the end of the night as well, wondering what sorts of pleasure awaited them there. 

Reno mounted the bike, pulling his goggles over his eyes. Roche hopped on in front of him, and Reno wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist.

“Just shut up and go already,” Reno smirked, giving Roche a playful nibble on the shoulder. The engine of the bike revved in reply, and Reno could feel Roche tense up.

Roche always took off out of the garage like a bullet - no hesitation, 0 to 80 just as fast as he could push it. The first few times he’d done it, he’d scared Reno half to death, but now the Turk was ready for the thrill. The feel of the wind in his hair carried the knowledge that his night was going to end on a high note.

Roche raced through the streets of Sector 8, his route through the city disturbed only once by a red light. When Roche was alone, he had absolutely no regard for traffic signals, but with Reno on board he liked to take the pauses to talk with his passenger. He knew this light to be a long one, and had plenty of time to slow to a stop.

“Where we goin’ tonight, Speedy?” Reno asked over the growl of the engine. Roche turned back over his shoulder and flashed the Turk a toothy grin.

“Oh, just wait and you shall see, my dear. I have something special to show you tonight,” the SOLDIER answered. Reno perked up an eyebrow. Roche had already shown him nearly every corner of the city. Normally, they would hit up a go-to spot for a few minutes and then head back to base for some fun. What did he have in mind tonight?

The light turned green. Roche’s tires spun on the pavement as he slammed back on the gas. The streets of Midgar were slick and polished with rain, reflecting the city’s lights back up into the sky. It looked twice as glittery as usual, and Reno was in awe of the sights. Rides on post-rain nights usually resulted in wet pant hems, but it was well worth it for views like this.

Roche took a corner - the road led out of town. Reno looked around his lover’s form curiously - where  _ were _ they going? As far as he could see, all that stretched before them were the muddy backroads of the waste. This wasn’t even a major exit, so the road turned suddenly from tarmac to dust and mud. Roche navigated the terrain expertly, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him in the wind of the night.

“Yo, where are you takin’ me?” Reno’s curiosity was starting to burn, and he tried to call his question above the roaring engine. Roche didn’t respond - at first Reno assumed he hadn’t heard him, but suddenly Roche hit the brakes and drifted to a hard stop, kicking up a dust cloud that engulfed the bike.

Reno coughed as the dust settled around him. Mud had splattered onto his goggles and into his hair, not to mention the sides of his suit.

“Oh, come on, Ro, were you  _ trying _ to make a… a…” Reno trailed off as he caught sight of the lights of the distant city.

_ “Holy shit.” _

From way back here in the wastes, Midgar was a sight to behold. The twinkling lights of the city blended upwards into the sky, drawing a straight beam into the night. Reno could pick out every color of the rainbow from where they were. It was striking, and it looked so small from here. Reno had seen it a hundred times before, but he seldom really just… stopped to look. 

“You think that’s pretty…” Roche chuckled, gently pushing upward on Reno’s chin, “Look up.”

Reno, being a pilot, flew at night all the time. He flew well beyond city lights. He’d seen them twinkling in the distance before. But almost never did he get to see a sight like this one - the stars twinkling in the sky. Normally, this kind of view laid above his helicopter blades and was always concealed during his night work in the city by the light pollution.

But here… now. This was beautiful beyond what Reno could express. He could only stare in awe at the celestial painting above him, lost in the shimmering galactic bands that stretched across the sky. Slowly, he rested his cheek against Roche’s shoulder, hypnotized by the twinkling lights. Roche smiled and slowly curled his fingers through the Turk’s red hair, gently playing with the soft spikes as he watched the stars reflect from his lover’s eyes.

They lost track of how long they sat there, but eventually Roche’s arm started to get a bit tired. He sighed and shifted, prompting Reno to sit back up.

“You ready to go home?” Reno asked. His voice was gentle, but he knew what awaited him back at the garage.

“Most certainly,” Roche grinned, readjusting himself for the ride back. His voice had a little more rasp to it - he was definitely thinking about fucking already. 

Reno smirked as he pulled his goggles back down to keep the dust out of his eyes, and Roche revved the engine and shot like a bullet back toward the city lights. Roche’s libido came out in his riding style - he was far more reckless on the way back than he’d been going out. He made flying leaps and thrilling drifts through the city streets, all the way back to the Shinra HQ building.

The fluorescent lights of the garage didn’t feel as harsh as usual, with the night having been filled with beautiful lights already. Still, they cast a sharper contrast against the bike and its riders as Roche parked her back in her spot. He patted the bike as he dismounted, wordlessly thanking her for the ride. Reno just snorted and shook his head, letting his chin fall toward his feet.

“Aw,  _ fuck, _ Roche…” Reno groaned. That… wasn’t a sexy groan. In fact, he sounded sort of exasperated. Roche turned to look, and saw what Reno had noticed - in the bright white lights of the garage, the mud and dirt that had collected on their uniforms was much more noticeable. Reno’s shoes and pants were almost completely covered with brown dust, and tiny flecks of mud were splattered all over his suit jacket. Anything that hadn’t been pressed against Roche’s back was a mess, and that included his face and hair, lightly dotted all over with mud. The splatters resembled freckles on the redhead’s nose, and it struck Roche as really cute.

“Aw, Reno,” Roche teased with a smile, “What’s the problem? You’ve never gotten mad about riding dirty with me before,” The SOLDIER tucked his hand under Reno’s chin, seeing if he couldn’t get him to forget about the dirt and play along.

“Man, this was my last clean suit. Don’t really have time to do laundry  _ and _ shower tonight… Tseng is gonna kick my ass tomorrow if I come in wearing this,” Reno put a pouty look on his face, trying to appear convincing. He really didn’t mind getting dirty - he just wanted to push the blond’s buttons. Still, his claim wasn’t entirely untrue… This really was the only uniform left that wasn’t bloodstained or reeking of sweat at the moment. Tseng wouldn’t be happy if Reno came in looking like that, and Reno really didn’t need another lecture tomorrow.

Ah, no luck for Roche tonight, it seemed. The SOLDIER dropped his hand and crossed his arms, looking his playmate up and down once more. His eyes drifted downwards to his own uniform - boy, he was even messier than Reno, though that wasn’t exactly an uncommon sight on him. His gaze drifted back upwards and passed over his bike in the background - oh damn, that thing was  _ really _ filthy. He was going to have to give her a wash tomorrow before he took her back out on the streets.

A… wash. Roche’s eyes fell back on Reno’s dirt-freckled nose, and the lightbulb went off. A mischievous smile spread slowly over the blond’s face, and Reno looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“You said you don’t have time for laundry  _ and _ a shower, right?” Roche inquired.

“Well… I  _ might _ have time if I left right now…” Reno knew he could make the time if he had to, but it was fun to push his playmate around. He sneered as he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket to check the time. No sooner did he expose it than Roche had plucked it right out of his hands, hiding it behind his back to secure the Turk’s attention. Reno whined indignantly, but gave Roche his eyes along with a look of irritation.

“So you can still do laundry when you get home tonight?” Roche pressed.

“I mean, yeah, theoretically… but I can’t go to bed when I’m this dirty,” Reno indicated his goggles, which were equally as mud-flecked as the rest of his face, “I  _ have _ to shower tonight.”

Roche grinned widely, some sort of wild plan in his eyes.

“Well, don’t you worry about it anymore, Red. I’m going to fix this little problem for you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Reno’s neck. Reno bit back a surprised moan at the hot breath against his throat.

“Strip for me,” the SOLDIER purred as he pulled back, “Sit on the bike - get comfy. I’ll be right back.”

Reno raised a questioning brow at his lover, but his curiosity won out - he wanted to find out exactly what this little idea was. As Roche disappeared around the corner, Reno tentatively obeyed the directions he’d been given, stripping completely before balancing himself on the bike. The two of them fucked down here often enough that Reno no longer felt compelled to check for cameras - this was well within his comfort zone nowadays. 

He was expecting Roche to come back around that corner, but he wasn’t expecting him to have changed into a new outfit. The SOLDIER now sported a white muscle tank, his boxer briefs, and his boots - nothing more. A few clean shop towels were slung over his shoulder. He carried a five-gallon bucket in one hand and a coiled hose in the other.

“Can’t say I’m sorry for getting you all dirty, but you know I couldn’t let either of my rides stay that way,” Roche smirked as he set the bucket down by Reno’s feet, “Time to give you both a good detailing.”

“‘Detailing,’ huh?” There was a sliver of Reno that was offended at the thought of being on the same level as the bike in Roche’s mind, but for the most part the objectification just served to make him harder. The sight of the hose and bucket made it obvious what Reno was going to be in for.

“Come on, sit on her backwards,” Roche directed over his shoulder as he screwed the hose into the spigot on the wall, “Hands on the handlebars behind you - yeah, like that,” He resisted the urge to comment on just how hot Reno looked when he was spread out like that, balanced on the bike, dick slowly beginning to lift.

Reno grinned as he complied, positioning himself as he took in the sight of Roche in that skimpy getup. Fuck, the man was hot as all hell - and it was only going to get better once that white shirt was soaked to transparency. 

He didn’t have to fantasize about that for long. Roche twisted the tap, adjusting the water temperature away from freezing. Reno watched as the water sprayed and shimmered in the garage lights, Roche’s fingers under the stream, causing it to split and splatter across his shirt. The blond dragged the hose across the concrete, uncoiling it with a single tug before aiming it down at the bucket. It didn’t take long to fill up - Reno watched as a cloud of soapsuds bloomed over the rim, reaching ever higher until the bucket was full. Little motes of foam floated up into the air, a few even managing to land in the tousled mess of the SOLDIER's hair. Instead of turning off the hose, however, Roche smirked and pointed it up at Reno and the bike. 

Reno gasped and moaned as the warm water caught him by surprise, drenching him from head to toe as it rolled down his body. The specks of dirt were already washed away, but it wasn’t like Roche was about to miss his chance to put his hands on the Turk. He made quick work of rinsing away the mud on the bike before turning off the tap and tossing the hose aside. 

He picked up the bucket and dropped it next to his lover with a heavy thud, sending water and foam sloshing over the sides to flow past Reno’s feet on the way to the drain. Roche’s half-lidded eyes cast upward toward the dripping Turk as he reached through the bubbles and pulled out a large yellow sponge, dripping with soapy water. He stood and held it on the bike seat, right between Reno’s spread thighs.

“You ready, Red?”

Reno bit his lip as he met Roche’s eyes. If he opened his mouth, he was just going to moan again, so instead he gave the blond an enthusiastic nod.

Roche picked up the sponge and pressed it right between Reno’s pecs. He squeezed and watched the sudsy water trail down over Reno’s abs and eventually the root of his dick, weaving its way through his manicured pubic hair to pool under his balls on the bike seat. The puddle grew until it began to drip down Reno’s thighs and splatter to the floor.

Reno didn’t see any of this - Roche barely had to touch him and his resolve of silence was already gone. He moaned loudly and let his head roll back as he felt the warm water and the soft sponge glide across his skin.

“Ah- Oh, Roche… nf…”

The SOLDIER worked his way over his playmate’s body, gently rubbing the sponge across his shoulders and down his back as far as he could reach. It tickled over Reno’s sides just slightly, and the redhead squirmed as he was scrubbed. Roche was deliberate in his firmness but aimless in his direction, stroking whatever caught his fancy, until he knew that Reno’s front side was clean to satisfaction.

Just one part left now -  _ the fun part _ .

Roche dipped the sponge in the water again, watching the bubbles drip to the floor as he brought it right over Reno’s hips. He squeezed, letting the water and soap drip off of Reno’s half-hard dick and make it easier to run his hands across. Which was exactly what he did - the sponge was dropped back into the bucket as Roche favored a more delicate approach for washing this part. He wrapped his hand around Reno’s wet shaft and pulled, gently pumping back and forth to coax Reno to his full length.

“Ah…” Reno gasped as he felt Roche touch him, humping against the wet bike seat as his lover stroked him down. Within only seconds, his cock was fully awakened, and the first pearl of precum appeared at its tip.

Roche gave the Turk a few more slow pumps before he let him go. He wanted Reno hard, but he didn’t want him to cum yet. No - Reno was going to wait.

“Turn over, Red. Still gotta get under the hood, don’t we?” Roche put his strong hands on the Turk’s hips, prodding him to lean forward.

Reno rolled his eyes and snickered at Roche’s metaphor. Couldn’t expect anything less from that motorhead. Still, the press of those fingers along his waist were alluring, and he bent over the back of the bike seat, fully exposing his back and butt. His hard cock was pressed against the slickened leather, and he quickly found that even the slightest shift of his hips produced waves of pleasure. He took advantage of that wherever he could, trying to be subtle about his grinding into the seat.

Roche dipped the sponge back into the water and settled it right between Reno’s shoulder blades, giving his back another rundown with the soapy water as he made his way to the part he was craving the most. Trails of suds ran from Reno’s ass down his thighs as Roche washed him, and the blond licked his lips as he watched the Turk hump his bike seat. He’d done that his fair share of times too, but watching someone else do it - without being asked, even - was one hell of a delightful show to watch. Roche chuckled softly.

“Need a helping hand?” he jeered. Without much warning, he slipped his middle finger into Reno’s asshole, causing the redhead to gasp loudly and shift forward. Roche followed him, burying his finger to the hilt, just as deep as he could get it.

“Go on,” he growled in Reno’s ear, “Keep going.”

Reno groaned lowly, humiliated to be caught humping the damn bike. He was always giving Roche shit for being so attached to the machine, but now here he was, grinding his dick on it. Still… he couldn’t deny that it felt really good. He shifted his hips again, forward and backward. The soap made it easy to slide around, and as he moved, he felt Roche begin to slowly fingerfuck him, teasing his prostate as a second finger was slowly added. Reno picked up the pace, eager to taste the ecstasy at the end of this tunnel. 

_ Ka-CLANG! Bang, bang. _

Reno jumped and whipped his head toward the direction of the sound. He nearly slapped Roche in the face with his wet ponytail, and Roche could feel him clamp down on his fingers.

“The hell was that?” Reno asked in a loud whisper, “Is someone down here?” Roche had previously promised to only invite him down for fun if the garage was going to be empty.

Roche laughed and slowly withdrew his fingers.

“Pump the brakes, Red, it’s all good. Just the car wash over on the other side of the garage. It’s just the automatic shutoff. Nothing to be afraid of.”

That did allow Reno to relax a bit. Still, the distracting adrenaline spike threw clarity into his clouded mind.

“What time is it, anyway?” he asked, shifting and looking around the room for wherever Roche might’ve put his phone, “I still got shit to do when I get home… Gotta actually wash my hair…”

Roche caught the first part of Reno’s to-do list, but clearly the redhead was talking to himself more than his current partner. Roche gradually tuned him out, but thought on his words. Reno was getting antsy - so much for dragging things out tonight. Well, he could at least wash his hair for him. If only there was a quicker way to get that done… How could he fuck Reno and wash his hair at the same time? It just wasn’t possible.

Another distant  _ clang _ echoed through the empty garage. The car wash again. 

And there was another lightbulb. 

Okay, maybe this idea was stupid, but… Well, it wasn’t anything Roche hadn’t done before. He grinned widely as he put his plan into motion, pushing Reno forward on the seat and mounting behind him. The soapy water soaked through Roche’s boxers as he leaned forward, forcing Reno to lean backwards as the blond started the motor and the bike engine purred to life.

“Roche?! Hey! What the fuck?!” Reno clamored, trying to find a way around the strong SOLDIER. It was no good, really - Roche had him pinned down like this. At least the angle wasn’t painful… But damn, laying down backwards on a moving bike is pretty unnerving. Reno scrambled to find a footing, the balls of his feet landing on top of Roche’s boots. As the bike moved forward - not very fast, thankfully - Reno held on to the SOLDIER above him. At this particular angle, Roche’s underwear bulge was rubbing right against Reno’s cock. The visual was excellent, but unfortunately Reno was mostly distracted as he tried to stay on the bike. 

Roche drove through the garage at a steady pace, using his thighs to make sure his favorite redhead stayed steady. This didn’t call for speed - it called for skill. He didn’t have far to go, anyway - before long, Roche stopped, letting the bike idle as he dismounted.

Just as soon as he could, Reno shot up on the seat, crossing his legs to hide himself from anyone that might be watching them. 

“Man, what the fuck are you thinking?!” Reno hissed as he frantically investigated his surroundings, “What if someone sees us?!”

Reno turned to glare daggers at Roche. The SOLDIER was standing at some sort of console jutting out from the wall, his fingers deftly typing something in. On the wall next to him was a wide garage door of some kind - the sign nearby clearly labelling it: VEHICLE WASH.

“Relaaaax,” Roche drawled, “You know I wouldn’t be doing this if someone was watching,” He typed the memorized override code into the console, and gradually the bangs and clatters from behind the wide garage door began to restart as the mechanisms inside came back to their activated states. 

The noises were discomforting. Reno stood and turned, facing forward on the bike as he tried to put two and two together - what the fuck?

“And what exactly  _ are _ you doing?” he asked.

Before Roche could answer, the garage door gave a sudden lurch and began to recede into the ceiling, opening up to reveal the internal workings of the car wash. The humid mists of the room flooded out around Reno and the bike, carrying a sweet smell along with it.

Reno turned to ask if Roche was seriously about to wash his bike while they were in the middle of something, but his stomach dropped as he saw Roche peel the wet shirt off his back, followed closely by the boxers and boots. The blond piled his clothing in the corner under the console, turning with a smirk and stepping back over to the equally naked Turk still seated on his bike.

“You’re kidding,” Reno laughed as Roche swung his leg and mounted, “You…” The laughter morphed into a confused anger, “Roche, what the hell are you doing, yo?!”

Roche walked the bike toward the door. He could feel Reno’s feet dragging, trying to stop him, but he carried on, unbothered.

“Reno, I’ve done this dozens of times,” He brought the bike to rest in the center of the room, “Just gonna be a fast and easy shower for you and me, plus a real wash for my baby,” Roche patted the side of the bike, “Figured you’d be happy about me saving some time.”

“Dozens of-?!” Reno balked. A bright green laser grid spread across the duo from several sides, analyzing the curves of the vehicle it was about to clean. Reno jumped and shielded his eyes, frozen just long enough for the computer to get a good scan. Roche continued to smirk at the Turk, entirely unfazed. 

“Yeah, I tried it on a dare once. Turns out it’s actually kinda fun,” As he spoke, Roche stroked his hardening cock, then lifted Reno’s hips and pressed him forward over the bike’s hood. He pressed the head against Reno’s ass, prodding him to relax.

“Here,” the SOLDIER smirked, “I’ll show you.”

Reno groaned loudly as he felt the head of Roche’s dick enter him. Despite his massive hesitations, he did trust Roche quite a lot. This seemed insane on the surface, but… well, so did a lot of things Roche did, and he hadn’t done wrong by Reno yet. And… Fuck, his dick just felt so damn  _ good _ . Reno reluctantly let his guard fall and relaxed, allowing himself to fully lower down onto his lover’s cock.

“Might wanna keep your pretty little mouth closed, Red - If you can, that is,” Roche grinned as he spoke into Reno’s ear.

No sooner had Reno relaxed did the car wash spring to life. Strong jets of water blasted down from the ceiling, soaking the pair and the bike in their entirety. The spray was forceful, but not enough to hurt in any way - it felt a bit like a torrential downpour. Roche laced his hands into Reno’s ponytail and tugged, grabbing Reno’s bicep with his other hand and lifting his form upwards. Reno’s front was just as soaked as his back, and he struggled to breathe around the water for a few seconds before, just as quickly as it had started, the torrent stopped. 

They sat there dripping for a few seconds, and in that time Roche picked up the pace. He rammed hard into Reno, which drew moans from the Turk. Quickly, though, the moans began to turn into pained hisses and then shouts. The water had washed away the lubricating soap that had been left, and, frankly, water makes terrible lube. Reno gasped in pain, but Roche continued, responding to the complaints with a loud, wild laugh as the next mechanism began to fire up.

It was lucky that Reno’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut from the pain - but much less lucky that his mouth was open in a shout. Within seconds, foamy car wash soap covered both of them completely, painting a thick blanket over the duo. Reno sputtered out the soap that had managed to get into his mouth and tried to turn his head away from the spray. Wherever he seemed to turn, however, he was bombarded. Roche laughed again, somewhat less wildly but somehow a little more unhinged. It almost sounded like he was having the time of his damn life. Ugh… This was awful. The constant cloud of foam on Reno’s face made it hard to breathe without getting soap in his mouth, and it tasted absolutely horrid. He’d gotten his mouth washed out before, but no bar soap compared to this. The only silver lining was that the soap provided more than enough lubrication for Roche’s railing to return to something comfortable. Without the impeding pain, Reno’s brain was stolen back to the pleasure again as Roche let into him without any sign of stopping. His existence became a pattern of moaning, spitting out soap, and taking a deep breath before repeating, getting buried in hormones as much as he was buried in soapsuds. He’d never admit it to himself, but… Fuck, the warm water, heated suds, and Roche’s fantastic cock? It all felt so good… Reno was almost starting to have a good time too.

The sound of the weakening jets was what clued them both in to the fact that the soap shower had stopped - so much of the stuff was caked on the two lovers that they couldn’t feel it slow. Roche knew what was next, and in preparation for it, he shoved Reno forward, putting a hand on the back of the Turk’s neck to hold him in place on the hood of the bike. Roche stood, using his thighs to keep the bike upright as he let into Reno just as hard as he could. This was going to test his strength… but he was ready for it.

Reno felt his cheek against the cold metal of the bike, pressing the soap out of the way as Roche held him in place. Oh, fuck, fuck, this  _ angle _ … Something about how Reno’s legs were positioned, or… Fuck, THIS ANGLE. Roche rammed right against Reno’s prostate, causing the redhead to shout loudly as he lost his ability to focus. The volume of his shouts proved that he was no longer worried about getting caught - just lost in the moment as he was railed. He didn’t even pay attention to the roaring sound that the car wash produced, gradually growing in volume, nor did he register the movement in the air.

Until the brushes started smacking against his arms.

Reno jumped with a start and pulled his arms in close against his body, out of the way of the two vertical barrel brushes that swept against the sides of the bike. They were sized for a large car, but the sensors made sure that they were pulled close enough together to scrub both sides of the bike simultaneously. Reno sustained only a few smacks on his arms from the soft cloth strips that made up the brush’s exterior - they were surely pleasant to touch when they were still, but being spun at this speed made their impacts sting like a bitch. Unfortunately, there was nowhere for his legs to go to escape the swats, and he winced and squealed as they let into him. He’d wonder later how the hell Roche was able to sustain all the hits from these brushes and still call the experience “fun” - While Reno’s legs got worked over, Roche’s shoulders, arms, and sides were getting it too. For him, however, the pain was just the right amount of stimulation to really rev his engine. Ultimately, it just made him fuck Reno’s ass even harder.

As the vertical brushes finished their pass, Roche leaned forward, pressing Reno down against the bike. Reno tried to lift his head and moan, but was rudely shoved back down against the metal by Roche’s strong hand. At first he whined, reaching forward to find a grip, but the reasoning for Roche’s shoving quickly became obvious. A horizontal brush swung down from overhead, beating mercilessly at Reno’s hands and arms before he had the sense to remove them. The brush shook the metal hull of the bike, but Roche’s lowered form redirected it. Instead of smacking Reno right in the face, it passed over him entirely, rerouting over Roche’s head and back and flogging him all the way down until it found the bike seat and rolled over the rest of the motorcycle. The feeling was exhilarating, and it drove Roche to throw everything he had at Reno, knowing that he was getting close. 

While Roche was close, though, Reno was already there. As Roche started his grand final assault, Reno felt his body tense up. With a deep gasp and a shout, he felt his cum spill onto the leather of the bike seat, invisible among the swirls of foam that surrounded him. Roche could surely feel that he’d orgasmed from his tensing, but the SOLDIER had a goal. This was a bit of a constant every time they fucked - Reno usually ended up cumming first, but Roche wouldn’t let up until he got what he came for, too. 

Roche kept it up even as the brushes receded. The torrential water jets began to pump gallons of water over the duo once again, and only a few seconds after they jumped to life, Roche felt himself mirror their action. He gasped and moaned as he came deep inside of Reno, filling the Turk with several waves as he was lost to the throes of ecstasy. 

Roche pulled out as he slowly came down, watching the cum slowly drizzle out of Reno’s ass and get quickly washed away in the spraydown of water. Reno, finally free and utterly spent, lifted himself shakily off the seat so the water could wash away the mess that he’d made. The jets eventually began to slow to a trickle, leaving both men panting and soaked on the freshly-cleaned bike.

Roche recovered first. He gave Reno a pat on the shoulder, a move that echoed through the space with a wet  _ plap _ .

“Well? What did I tell ya? Is that a great time saver, or what?”

“You’re insane,” Reno groaned in response. Despite the cutting words, he was smiling - it probably wasn’t something he was going to try again… Not unless they could turn those brushes off, anyway. Reno glanced down at his legs and winced at the sight of dozens of welts running up and down wherever the brushes had made contact with his skin. His hands and arms showed similar marks, but Roche, with his accelerated SOLDIER healing factor, was already mark-free.

The car wash jolted one last time - four giant air dryers, aimed right at the bike, began to swirl with warm air, swiftly picking up speed to blast away the water droplets. Roche laughed and spread out his arms, just as excited for this part as the rest of it, and Reno shared his grin.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere (and clearly long before the dryers hit their peak speed), they shut off abruptly.

“Huh?” Roche looked around, looking for signs of tampering with their cycle. None could be found. Behind them, the garage door suddenly lurched again, opening wide to let Roche back his bike out.

No one was present, but beneath the console, right where Roche had placed his clothes, the corner was bare. Roche’s boots and wet clothing was nowhere to be seen. The command terminal indicated that someone had overridden Roche’s override and taken remote control of the mechanisms, forcing a shutdown right as they’d finished.

“What the fuck?” Reno read the screen over Roche’s shoulder, “There’s no one down here. Who’s doing that?”

“It, uh, might be security,” Roche offered hesitantly.

“Were you  _ not _ supposed to use the car wash after it closed?” Reno grinned mischievously at his partner in crime.

“Oh no, of course I can. That’s why they gave me the code,” Roche said surely, “I’m not sure what’s going on,” Roche shrugged and turned away from the console, “Well, I’ll worry about it tomorrow. Let’s go back and dry off. I’ll swing by the locker room and find you something to wear.”

The duo got back on the bike, and Roche rode it through the garage to his little corner. He parked it right back in its place, then headed over to the workbench and tossed one of the shop towels at Reno.

“Let me see if I can find some real towels in the locker room,” Roche gestured as he turned. He walked away, leaving Reno alone on the bike to dry himself off. The shop towel was small and stained, but it worked well enough for its purpose. Reno was gentle on his whipped skin, and picked the cleanest corner to dry his face. Everything still smelled like the sweet soap from the car wash, and his hair felt strange from the chemicals. Gods, that was stupid. He could hardly believe that he’d done that - and that he actually sort of liked it. No way he was ever going to admit that to Roche. He’d never hear the end of it.

Roche returned shortly with two clean towels in his arms, along with two sets of standard-issue SOLDIER uniforms.

“Sorry, it’s all we had,” the blond shrugged as he tossed a set toward Reno, “Oh, and here’s this. It was stashed in my locker - all yours,” He walked over and presented Reno his phone that had been swiped from his hands earlier in the evening. 

Reno gave his lover a playful smirk as he took the device, instantly hitting the power button to check the time. Wow, it was still much earlier than he thought - he’d have plenty of time for laundry, especially now that his need to shower was taken care of. He had to admit, Roche had the right idea this time around. 

_ Ding _ .

Reno looked down again in surprise as his phone indicated a new message. Oh, it was from Tseng. Reno swiped to open it.

“Security just forwarded me some footage from the garage car wash this evening. I’ll be seeing you and Roche both in my office at 8 am sharp.”

Reno stared blankly at the message for a moment, processing.

“FUCK.”

Roche cocked an eyebrow at Reno and watched him slide back down into the bike seat. The Turk’s face went from shocked to furious - he squeezed his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose in an angry pout.

“What?” Roche questioned as he pulled on a new pair of underwear.

“Roche, are there cameras in the car wash?” Reno asked. Roche gulped.

“Ohhhh…” Yes, there sure were. Roche had completely let it slip his mind.

“Well… Shit.” The SOLDIER laughed nervously and put his hands on his hips, trying to figure out what to say. He didn’t give a shit about getting in trouble… But he really didn’t want to be the reason Reno got a lecture from his boss. All this to give Reno the time to do laundry and avoid a verbal lashing, and here he was going to get one anyway.

“Tseng wants to see both of us tomorrow. In his office, at 8,” Reno relayed the message in a grumble, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare be late. I don’t need more trouble.”

Reno’s tone wiped the smile off Roche’s face. Gods, he’d really fucked this one up.

“Aw, listen, Red… I’m… I’m sorry,” he said, his tone genuinely remorseful, “Here, finish getting dressed? I’ll drive you home.”

This softer side of Roche was something that Reno didn’t normally see. It caught him off-guard, and he turned to look at the sad expression on the SOLDIER’s face. He sighed deeply and reached for the shirt.

“It’s whatever. I’ve done dumber shit - been in trouble for worse,” he shrugged as he dressed, “Tseng’s not gonna be nice to us, though. Don’t go in there thinking we’re just gonna get a lecture. I couldn’t tell ya what he’ll do, but it won’t be pleasant.”

Roche mounted the bike in front of Reno, revving it up and preparing for the ride.

“Heh, well, I’m sure I’ll be just fine. I’m a SOLDIER, after all.” 

Roche didn’t entirely believe that himself, but, well, admitting it wasn’t going to help him now. Instead, he was more absorbed with this last ride of the evening with Reno, ready to forget about tomorrow morning in favor of the wind in his hair and the Turk’s arms around him.

Reno opened his mouth to warn against Roche’s cockiness, but the bike took off again like a bullet. He threw his arms around the blond’s waist at the last second, barely managing to avoid being thrown off. Well, if they were going to meet certain doom tomorrow, at least they had managed to have some damn epic sex beforehand.

Worth it. 


	2. Bonus Chapter

Tseng’s fingers rubbed at his temples. It was too damn early for this bullshit.

Reno and Roche both sat across from him in the chairs that faced his desk. Reno’s eyes were avoiding him, staring at the floor over the redhead’s crossed arms. His suit was clean and tidy, looking almost more uniform than usual (as if that was going to save him). He was dropped far down into the seat, clearly wishing he could be anywhere but here. In contrast, Roche’s legs were crossed and he rested his cheek on his hand, looking nearly bored and plenty confident in the choice that landed him here in the first place.

“Guys…” Tseng started, his voice already tired, “ _ Why? _ ”

Reno didn’t respond, choosing instead to glance at Roche and then avert his eyes again in shame. His tail was between his legs - he knew he’d made a poor choice, without a doubt. The SOLDIER, however, appeared unfazed. Tseng turned his gaze to Roche. 

“What in the world possessed you to do that? Why would you ever think that was a good idea?” Tseng’s question was less scathed and more… genuine, as if he was really asking for a serious answer.

“I’ve done it before, and I pulled through just fine,” Roche shrugged and grinned, “It saved us a lot of time,” Below the cool surface, Roche wasn’t feeling as calm as he looked. He didn’t want Reno to know it, but he was scared. What was Tseng going to do to them? The question plagued his mind as he answered, and every second felt like a suspenseful eternity. Reno’s apparent fear was making it worse too, continuing to put Roche on edge.

Tseng put his face in his hands.

“If you wanted to shower while you fucked,” he groaned, “Why wouldn’t you just  _ fuck in the shower? _ ”

Roche laughed - that wild sound.

“Because this was  _ so  _ much more fun,” He smiled and glanced at Reno, only to catch a pissed glare from the redhead set on his reddened face. The look made Roche instantly regret his sassy comment.

“Roche,” Tseng began, “Allow me to remind you that you are a SOLDIER, and Reno is  _ not _ . He cannot stand up to a car wash as well as you might. Though even you shouldn’t be- I… Done it before, Roche? How many times?” Tseng’s face just looked so baffled. It was almost hard not to laugh at his expression alone.

“Well… Yeah. I got dared to do it once, and it was… actually pretty nice. I’ve done it a few dozen times since then.”

“Dared?” Tseng’s expression sharpened in, investigating.

“Yeah,” Roche recalled, “A bunch of other SOLDIERs thought I wouldn’t do it. I certainly proved ‘em wrong, though,” Roche uncrossed his legs, spreading them wide in his falsified confidence. 

“...Hm,” Tseng considered Roche’s answer. He’d overheard SOLDIERs talk about this guy before - he was one to avoid, they said. Downright crazy. It made enough sense with Roche’s story - they had been testing him to see how far he’d go. It was almost sad to think about, from this outside perspective… Tseng wondered if Roche had any real friends.

But that was a question for another time. Or maybe for a therapist to ask. For now, Tseng turned his eyes toward Reno.

“And you went along with that? Just let him do it?” Tseng’s disappointed tone crept back in, and it caused Reno to recoil even more.

“I tried, Sir,” Reno answered softly, “But he held me down.”

“Don’t you two have a safeword?” Tseng asked. Both of them nodded, “Then why didn’t you use it?”

“I…” Reno didn’t really have a good answer. He hadn’t used it because he’d trusted Roche, and he… was a little bit curious. But none of that came to him in the moment. Instead, he just turned away, trying to hide the shame on his face.

“I’m waiting for an answer, Reno,” Tseng pressed.

“I… Got carried away, Sir,” Reno winced, admitting out loud to his boss that he had, in fact, consented to that soapy adventure. That he’d gotten his brains fucked out.

Tseng sighed deeply and let silence hang over the office for a moment. The partners-in-crime before him squirmed and shifted as they waited for him to continue.

“That was dangerous and stupid. It was indecent - security has to look at that footage. Not to mention what a tremendous waste of company resources… I just…” Tseng sighed again, then his look sharpened, “Get up.”

The sudden comment jarred Roche out of his faked bravado. Oh gods, here it came. His eyes went wide as Reno squeezed his shut, already knowing what was coming. Together both of them stood from their seats and watched as Tseng stood too, starting to walk toward the small private bathroom attached to his office. 

“I can’t believe I have to punish you for  _ this _ ,” the director Turk huffed, shaking his head as he gestured for the duo to follow. All three of them squeezed into the small space, with Reno and Roche shoulder to shoulder against the sink. Reno’s welts had long since disappeared and the sting was now just a memory, but he could still smell the car wash soap on Roche as they stood. 

Tseng already had two bars of soap soaking in glasses of water on the counter, and Reno groaned softly as the director reached his gloved hands into both cups.

“Turn and face me,” he instructed, “Since you both seemed to enjoy getting washed so damn much, let’s do it again - in a safer manner this time. Open.”

Reno would normally try to fight, but… fuck it, he didn’t need more trouble today. Didn’t want to make Roche suffer for his insolence. He could only hope that the SOLDIER cooperated, too.

Roche was surprised enough to listen. He wasn’t even entirely sure of what was going on until the bar of soap was shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, coating his tongue in bitter foam. His face immediately scrunched up into a soured expression.

Tseng mirrored each hand exactly, giving both his subjects the same dose of discipline. He ran the bars over their teeth, scraping off bits, and scrubbed them hard over their tongues, all before finally ordering the duo to bite down and stand in front of the sink again. 

By the time they’d been properly soaped, Reno and Roche both had it smeared all over their faces. Roche’s goatee was bubbly, and soapy drool dripped down the front of his uniform jumpsuit. It was the same one from last night, still unwashed - just as dirty as it had been before. It contrasted sharply now with his mouth, and as he stared at himself in the mirror, it made him feel strangely humiliated. The soap itself wasn’t so bad - the car wash soap undoubtedly tasted worse, and even that didn’t bug him so much. But damn, this was embarrassing - getting pushed around and punished like a little kid.

They stood there for quite a while, with Tseng standing in the corner making sure that neither of them moved. Reno looked into Roche’s eyes in the mirror, looking perfectly sorry for himself and for his partner. Roche gave a tiny shrug in return -  _ it is what it is _ . Nothing they could do now to change the outcome. 

“Reno,” Tseng broke the silence suddenly, “You’re going to come to my place tonight. I’ll be giving you the second half of your punishment there,” he glanced at Roche, “And if you can convince him to come with you, well… There might be something worthwhile in it for you both,” The tiniest smirk played on the Turk’s lips as he laid out the offer.

Reno’s eyes widened, and he looked at Roche in the mirror. Roche returned his look and smiled widely, holding the bar between his teeth as he did. Didn’t matter what Tseng had planned - if Roche could do it with Reno, it was going to be a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what wonderful self indulgence~ 
> 
> I’d been meaning to write a Renoche fic pretty much since I started writing and I’ve finally gotten around to it lmao. This fic was halfway inspired by a far-fetched fantasy that’s been in my mind for a hot minute and was fed the other day when my partners threw me in the car and went through a car wash. They’ll take any opportunity to make me squirm lol
> 
> As always, this fic is not a guide to BDSM play - please do your own research and negotiate with your partner before playing. Obviously there’s a lot of stuff in this fic that could not happen IRL and would be dangerous/deadly. Do not do those things.
> 
> All the thanks to butteredbandits for editing once again, and to SaiTheWriter for motivation and moral support <3
> 
> If you liked this fic, a kudo or comment would mean the world to me!


End file.
